Total Drama Threats - "The City Life - Part 2"
Chapter Two: The City Life - Part 2 "Last time on Total Drama Threats! Ariel, Catherine, Chung, Jeff, Kevin, Ryan & Samantha arrived to our new location - a city! They were then confronted by the nine new newbie--er, metropolists! In the end, everyone met "The Christon," a somewhat 'luxurious' hotel. Everyone ended up choosing their rooms...except Ryan, who chose a basement. Find out what's in store tonight for our metropolists, right here on Total! Drama! Threats!" Chris exclaimed. Once the screen faded in, the sixteen metropolists were at the mess hall, receiving their breakfast from Chef Hatchet. "Yo, dawg. This food reeks, eh." Terry commented, receiving his food. In response, Chef frowned and dumped more food onto Terry's tray. After everyone had received their food, and sat down on their respective tables, Chris entered the mess hall. "Hello, final sixteen!" Chris beamed. "Isn't it a little too early to say 'final'?" Madison said, in an annoyed tone. Chris shrugged, "I guess so. But after today, only fifteen of you will remain." Chris smiled. "However, to keep things nice and cool, I'll be splitting you guys up into two teams." Chris announced. "If I call your name, please stand to the right." "Your right?" Ariel asked. "Duh. All the right sides here are mine." Chris responded. "Amy, Catherine, Chung, Madison, Matt, Ryan, Terry and Zach. Please stand to'' my'' right." Chris glared at Ariel, while saying this. "Rest of you, stand to my left." Chris declared. "Hey! Are our names too horrible to be said?" Ariel sobbed, whilst moving to Chris' left. "No, I just don't remember some of you." Chris admitted. Ashanti, Jeff, Kevin, Lois, Samantha and Skylar followed Ariel over to Chris' left. "Alright, now that y'all have been split up into teams, I guess it's time for a little tour of this season." Chris stated. "Where you've just eaten your delicious ''breakfast is the mess hall, duh." Chris said. Chris led the contestants to the hotel's front desk. Chris pointed at the front desk, "''This, will be this season's confessional. For some of the new contestants, it's where you're supposed to trash-talk other people, or get whatever you want off your chest." Chris explained. Ariel: (confessional; rubbing a bellhop bell) Ooooh, shiny! Outside the hotel, Chris pressed on a red button, opening a barrier. Chris then led the contestants through the city. "This right here, is the city that you guys will be competing in. Challenges can take place everywhere. Ranging from a hospital, to a police department to a school." Chris stated. As the sixteen contestants walked through the city, a homeless man started throwing tin cans at Chris and the contestants. "Ugh! Get lost, you walking garbage bag!" Ryan shouted at the homeless man. Chris then led the contestants to an old, broken-down bridge. Below the bridge, Chef pulled down a rope, which opened a drop-zone in the middle of the bridge, sending the sixteen metropolists plummeting down the empty gap. A loud thud was immediatly heard after they fell into an empty, yet dusty, subway station. Seconds later, Chris parachuted down the drop-zone, perfectly landing into the subway station. "This, right here is a -" "It's a subway station, dawg." Terry interrupted. Chris soon pushed Terry off-screen, before continuing, "As you can see, this is a subway station, where your elimination ceremonies, or as I like to call them 'Subway Station Ceremonies' will take place." Chris informed the sixteen metropolists. "Gee, original name, Chris." Madison remarked, rolling her eyes."While your elimination subway station ceremonies take place here, today's challenge will too." Chris stated. Two subway trains soon arrived at the subway station, both driven by two blonde interns, wearing khaki shorts and A-shirts. The two interns soon got out of the subway trains, and tossed the trains' respective keys to Chris. "Your first challenge consists of driving each team driving a subway train around a track. First one to complete the track wins, and the other team is sent here to the elimination ceremony." Chris explained. Ariel repeatedly blinked, "Teams? You never announced the teams." "Riiight..." Chris pulled out a clipboard, "Amy, Catherine, Chung, Madison, Matt, Ryan, Terry, Zach. You guys are one team, please stand to the left of me. Ariel, Ashanti, Jeff, Kevin, Lois, Samantha and Skylar, stand to the left of me." Both teams walked to their respective sides. Chris pulled out a rolled-up green flag, "Ryan's team, you will now be known as the Screaming Tires!" Chris then tossed the flag to Zach, which subsquently hit him in the face. Chris pulled out another flag, this time in red, "Skylar's team, from this point on, you guys are the Killer Trashcans!" Chris tossed Ariel the green flag, who caught it. "Tires, Trashcans, you may now enter your subway trains. Tires get the red subway, and Trashcans get the other one, which we didn't have time to paint green." Chris scratched the back of his head. "Each team can decide on who they want to drive their subways." "So, we're riding a sandwich!?" Zach blurted out. Chris slapped his forehead, "Did you just listen to what I said? Teams, I'll be giving you five minutes for you to decide who you want to drive. Then it's subway time!" "Alright team, huddle up!" Matt said. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, "Huddling up?" Matt: (confessional; frowning) Well, it's what we do at soccer practices. Ryan jerked his finger at Matt, "Why aren't you on the Killer Trashcans!? You're clearly a load of trash." "If we are picking anyone to be the driver, it should clearly be me, as I'm the most superior one here," Ryan pointed at himself. "Shut it, motormouth. If anyone should be the driver, it should be Catherine, or Chung, as they are clearly the most experienced ones here," Madison insincerely smiled. The Killer Trashcans were now shown, debating over their driver. "It should be me," Skylar posed, smirking. Samantha nodded her head up and down repeatedly, "I agree!" Category:User projects